The Grand Tree
The Grand Tree is a gnome quest centred on protecting the Grand Tree from dying upon the gnome race. Official description Details Agility (20 when using Summer pie) *The ability to defeat a level 172 Black demon. |items=*1,000 Coins, unless you have helped Femi or completed Tree Gnome Village (quest) and plan to use spirit trees. *Items for your form of travel to get to Hazelmere (east of Yanille) and back to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. |kills = Black demon (level 172) (can be safespotted) }} Walkthrough Getting started ''Items required: Teleportation methods to Tree Gnome Stronghold and Yanille (optional but recommended).'' Speak to King Shareen on the ground floor of the Grand Tree. He will ask you for your help reviving the Grand Tree, which is ill, and give you a Translation book and a Bark sample. Take both these items to Hazelmere. He can be found on a small island east of Yanille. If you can cast the Watchtower Teleport spell, that brings you close. Also, the Minigame Group Finder Nightmare Zone teleport works well! If your player-owned house (POH) is in Yanille, you can also teleport there. From either of those teleports, walk east past the bank and out across long bridges that span the islands. There are jungle spiders (level 44) on the way to his house. If you can use the Fairy Rings, go to code , and it will bring you right next to his house. Talk to Hazelmere. You do not understand his language and vice versa, but you can communicate with the help of sign language regardless. He will take your Bark sample, and after examining it, he will give you a message. When translated using the Translation book it reads: Glough ''Items required: A Teleportation method to Tree Gnome Stronghold (optional but recommended).'' Return to King Shareen in the Grand Tree, and tell him the message above. He will ask what the translation is in three lines, so pick each line from the choices offered. If none of the options match, select the "None of the above" option until the correct option presents itself. For the first line, you have to go to the third set of choices offered. He will explain that someone used his seal to have Hazelmere give away Daconia rocks, which were made as a "fail-safe" and can kill the tree. He will direct you to talk to Glough, his head tree guardian. Glough is located south of the Grand Tree, east of the ramp in a tree house. He will tell you that he will take care of the problem. Investigation ''Items required: 1000 coins (if you haven't helped Femi), teleport out of Karamja (optional but recommended).'' Return to King Shareen, and he will tell you that Glough has caught and imprisoned a human, who was found carrying the Daconia rocks. Ask to see the prisoner. He is located on the top floor of the Grand Tree. The prisoner, whose name is Charlie, will tell you that he had Hazelmere give the Daconia rocks to him, though he was only doing as Glough asked him to do. He tells you to search Glough's house for evidence. Go to Glough's house. Search the cupboard, and you will find his journal. Talk to Glough, who then orders the guards at you. After the conversation, you will be put in the cell next to Charlie's. Talk to Charlie, he will tell you about the Shipyard on Karamja, and give you the password to access it, which is Ka-Lu-Min. The king will appear and apologize for Glough imprisoning you. He will tell you that guards are watching the entrances, and tells you to quickly escape on the Gnome glider on the top floor of the Grand Tree, next to the cells. Talk to the pilot, and he will fly you to the Shipyard. The glider will crash just west of the Shipyard. Run east past the level 53 jogres, which will likely attack you on sight directly after landing (be wary of this if you're a low level). When you reach the Shipyard and try to open the gate, a Shipyard worker will stop you. Tell him that Glough sent you, and now, you need to tell him the password Charlie gave you, Ka-Lu-Min. After telling the Shipyard worker the password, he'll let you in. Go out to the docks with the charter arrow on it and you'll find the foreman. It is the southern dock, not the northern. Once you find foreman, you can either kill him (he's level 23), or you can talk to him, saying Glough sent you. He will take you to his quarters, and you need to answer some questions to prove you are sent by Glough, as he despises humans. He will ask how Glough's wife is, the correct answer is "She is no longer with us". He will also ask what Glough's favourite food is, answer is "Worm holes". Finally, he asks what his new girlfriend's name is, which is "Anita". After killing him or answering the questions, you will receive a lumber order and find out Glough is using the tree to get lumber for battleships. Take it to the king. The main entrance to the stronghold is blocked, however (and the glider is broken), so you will need to find a way through. If you have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest, you can use the Spirit tree in the village. If you haven't completed Tree Gnome Village, you need to go to the Tree Gnome Stronghold gate and talk to Femi. Tell her you need to get inside, and she will sneak you in. If you haven't helped her previously, she will charge you 1,000 coins. If you have, she will help you for free. Tuzo ''Items required: Lumber order and translation book.'' After you show King Shareen the note from the foreman, he still will not believe your accusations, call you as paranoid as Glough, and ask you to leave for your own safety. Speak to Charlie again on the top floor of the Grand Tree. He will suggest you speak to Anita, Glough's girlfriend. Go and talk to her. She is near the swamp to the north-west of the Grand Tree in the northwesternmost house; you have to go upstairs. She will give you a key and ask you to return it to Glough. Go to Glough's house, and use the key to open the chest. Inside, you will find some of his notes detailing his plan to seize control of RuneScape. Take the notes to King Shareen. He will still not believe your evidence. He will tell you that in their search of Glough's house all they found were four bundles of sticks. They spell out the word TUZO. Using the Translation book, this translates to "open". Return to Glough's house, and climb up the watchtower. This is a tree on the east side of the and requires 25 Agility to climb. Up in the watchtower, you will find a stone stand and four pillars. Use the sticks with the four pillars to spell out TUZO, starting from the far left. After you have placed the sticks on the four pillars, you will hear gears turning. You can now open the trap door on this platform, but do not go in yet unless you are prepared for the fight. Encountering the Black Demon ''Items required: Combat equipment and food to last in a fight against a level 172 Black demon.'' After you enter, Glough will come talk to you, threatening you with his plans to wipe out humans. After he's done, a level 172 Black demon will appear and attack you. Players can either fight the demon using Melee, or hide in a safe spot and use Ranged or Magic. If you choose to use ranged or magical attacks, then safe-spot where Glough is placed during the fight. If he can still attack you, then move behind another rock until he can no longer attack you. You can also go into the tunnel to where the demon cannot reach, so you can can attack him using ranged or magical attacks. If you take too long fighting the demon or run away, it will disappear into thin air, and you'll have to start the battle all over again. If the demon disappears before you kill him for any reason, walk along the tunnel and head up the ladder next to the king, and re-enter the trapdoor. After defeating the demon, walk along the passage until you find King Shareen standing by a ladder. Talk to him and after a conversation with him, he asks you to locate the last Daconia stone. Search the roots until you find it. When the dialog pops up stating that you found the stone, click continue or it won't appear in your inventory. Then, talk to King Shareen, and you have finished the quest. Congratulations! Reward * 5 Quest points * 18,400 Attack experience * 7,900 Agility experience * 2,150 Magic experience * Access to the mine under the Grand Tree. * Access to the Gnome glider transportation system. * Ability to use the Spirit tree inside the Gnome Stronghold. * Ability to use the Agility shortcut from the Grand Tree to the Barbarian Outpost (with 37 Agility). Grand Tree